She will be love
by chrryful
Summary: CloudxTifaxLeon . Tired of waiting for Cloud, Tifa decided to finally move on and found herself falling in love with a handsome costumer. Things gets complicated and twisted, who will the raven beauty pick.
1. Chapter 1

Was it wrong to ask for his time. Even just 2 hours? Denzel, the little boy who he adopted himself kept on asking about him and i don't know what to say cause i don't know where the hell is Cloud. No scratch that, I knew where exactly he was. With her, with Aerith, at her church for several weeks now. You can call me jealous, because i am. Im here, in the bar working my ass off so i can provide food for us, afford Denzel's schooling and things he needs and wants, Cooking for Cloud and taking care of him. Still, it's still her. It was always her.

And me? A childhood friend, his best friend, a mere pit stop and made my home a hotel. He come's whenever he wants, rest here and eat here then leave again then come back whenever he feels like it. After 5 years, its still like this. Barette told me to kick him out but i don't have a heart to do that. Yuffie suggested for me to confess even though i already know the answer. He doesn't return my love.

And Denzel ? The boy that he promise to take care off. The boy who looked up to him. The boy who missed him as much as me. Denzel is now 13 and i can no longer entertain him by baking cookies with him or do some girl stuff. He needs a father-figure, someone who can entertain him, help him and give him advice because in reality i have a woman's perspective and Denzel isn't a woman.

I sigh as i continue to wipe the unclean tables. Im tired, frustrated and mad for making him do this to me. Why did i even love him? How can i even love him? He hurt me so many times yet when i see him smile at me, its like every pain he caused was forgotten.

I heard Ferrir and i knew i needed to talk to him. He enter the bar, just giving me a slight nod and walk up the stairs.

" We need to talk." I said controlling my anger.

" Tifa, I'm tired. Can this wait in the mourning?" He said emotionless.

" Where have you been? 3 weeks Cloud, i was worried and you missed Denzel's bday." I tried to keep my tone normal but i could feel my blood boiling. " How could you?"

He didn't say anything instead he slightly shook his head and continue to walk pass Tifa.

" You we're with her wern't you."

He didn't answer.

I scoff and look at him strait in the eyes. " Do we even mean something to you? Is she the only one you care about because clearly you don't seem to be worried about us. Im tired Cloud. I've raised Denzel in the past 5 years without your help but his growing and I'm going to need your help. His going to need your attention and love."

I stopped and looked at my black shoes then look at him again. " And your taking me for granted. Aerith is dead Cloud. No matter how many times you visit her church or pray, she won't come back."

" You don't know how i feel. I feel comfort whenever she's beside me and -"

I sigh loudly holding my tears. " Yeah, and you don't feel it here. Were a family. You, me and Denzel. atleast i thought we were. You have responsible here, we need to help each other. " I swallow the lump on my throat that was forming . " i need you." i whisper.

" Don't act like my wife." He said in a low tone.

"What?"

" Your not my wife." He said clearer this time. " So please, Tifa. What i do is none of your concern."

I gasp, his words hurt me. It was like a slap on the face, a reality check. Was i suffocating him? Did i ask for too much? I wanted to cry and i did. My tears fell and didn't hold them back. I bit my bottom lips and smiled at him weakly. " You right.., I crossed the line." I let out a nervous-sad laugh then ran my fingers through my hair " What am i thinking, I'm sorry Cloud. I've been tired lately and i guess i just threw my anger to the next person i see."

No matter how many time i told myself to move on, that his not the one, his no longer my knight in shining armour i still cannot forget him. The kisses and late night we shared keeps replaying in me head. How his lips feels like on mines. How his fingers fits my own perfectly, the way he whisper my name so lovingly. Until she came and swoon him away, forgetting me. Leaving me.

Barette, told me to guard my heart safely. To stop loving him before it too late, little than he know it was already damn to late.

Barette wasn't the only one who warned me. Yuffie, the immature ninja girl. She said to move on and find a man who can take care of me, who can love me and me alone. He'll help me manage the bar and accept me as a bartender and also love Denzel and treat him like his own son. A man who will be there and keeps me happy.

But first, i need to move on.


	2. Chapter 2

_she stopped. Isn't that what he wanted. She stopped calling him, stopped preparing his lunch, stopped mending into his deliveries, stop questioning him, stopped waiting for him to come home. She pretended as if he never existed anymore. Yes, they would exchange words like 'hi how are you, good. okay see you later', but that was it. She stopped herself from listening to her heart and start obeying her brain. Telling her to move on already or else she'll just grow old and miserable. She had to stop loving him, but how? When he was always there, in her mind. Hunting her dreams every night._

~!#

" If you wanna move on, you gatt a get rid of everything that reminds you of him. Per example, that stupid picture of you and him hanging on the wall and that ridiculous wheel of his motor cycle and that funny looking sword that he bearly uses and don't forget that box thats lying in the livingroom full of materia." The young ninja told me with her motherly tone.

I sigh, its funny how I'm getting advice from a 20 years old girl. Yuffie was known as the hyper, immature ninja 5 years ago but now she actually grown into a fine lady. She mature during the 5 years that passed and even became very close to Barette who use to despise her annoying cheeryself.

" I leave them because i don't know where to put them. In plus, Cloud freaks out whenever Denzel touches his stuff. Just imagine when he notice his stuff has gone missing."

Yuffie pointed a finger at me. " See _that_ my friend, you always think about him. Who cares is he freaks out, its not like your going to throw them. Just put them in the garage or in his room. Im sure he'll understand and in plus, his room is always unoccupied anyways."

Thats exactly what is did. I took out everything that reminds me off him around the house. All his belonging in his room, picture of him was thrown, gifts that he bought me was also in the garbage.

I want to move on, I'm ready to move on and i will move on. Still he was always in the back of my mind, many times i was tempted to call him, to ask if he was okay or just a simple hi would his deliveries are going good or if he was eating well.

_You heard him. He said what ever he does is none of your concern so stop caring! You stupid heart!_

To my surprise he came home that night, earlier than usual. It was a sunday so the bar was close and Denzel was busy doing his homework when he walk in. He look tired as he drag his feet and went directly into his room. I saw Denzel frown, he knew Cloud was too tired to have a little chat with him.

" Hey, Tifa. Do you think Cloud remembered my bday last month? He promise to bring me to the golden saucer but it never happen." He smiled sadly and sratch his head. " I guess he probably did. Its okay, i know his working hard thats why he hadn't been spending time with us."

He came back down and ruffles Denzel's maroon's locks.

" Young man, you better be doing your homework or else i won't take you to the Golden saucer next week." Cloud said and Denzel start jumping around. I smiled, its been awhile i haven't seen Denzel this excited. I glance at Cloud, he was looking at me with a small smile and i couldn't help but smile back.

" Tifa, wanna tag along?" He ask me, i was getting lost in his blue eyes. _Yes! i'd love too!_ i was so close of saying that but this was deja vu. He hurts me then gives me remedy, it was a cycle. He leaves, then comeback and do something to give me a little hope then leaves me again.

I look at him strait in the eyes " I would love to but i the bar will be open on sunday next week."

" But its never open on sundays."

" Well, its going to be open on next week."

" Okay, we'll go saturday."

" The bar is usually pack on saturdays. You know that."

" Im sure, You can close the bar."

" I can't. You know that. Saturday night is when i make most of the money. "

He sigh in defeat and gave me a slight nod. I excuse myself first and went to my room. I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling, moving on is much harder than i thought i'll be.

~!#

" That man had been eyeing you since the moment he entered the bar." Yuffie whisper in my ears and look at the direction where the 'stalker' was sitting. " Hmm, he looks yummy."

I groan, i gave the man a glance but that was it. He had light brown hair and a scar across his tell he was physically fit underneath his leather jacket. To me he looks like trouble. " Great, Another pervert. Well he can look all her wants cause i swear that's all he'll get." I said as i serve another costumer.

I couldn't help it but glance at him. He didn't give me a smugly smile or a flirty wink. We lock eyes for a moment and i felt breathless. I felt like his grey eyes could see right through me, like he could read me like a book. He gave me a small smile as he broke our eye contact. I could feel my cheeks heat up, who is he?

Yuffie left 30 min before closing, leaving me with all the hard work. i sweep the dirty floor them mop it and right after i went to clean the tables. I wasn't tired at all, tonight was a good night. No costumers cost troubles and no one tired to rape me, so I'm happy.

" So-rry Were closed- Oh, Cloud. I didn't expect you to be home today." I said, not looking at him. My eyes were glued on the table that i was cleaning. " No deliveries lately?"

" No, I'm not that busy anymore. Do you.. want some help?" I head him ask, i shot my red eyes up in surprise to make sure it was actually Cloud and not some imposter.

" No, I'm fine. Cloud why don't you go to bed. Im sure your tired."

" You don't want me to help you?"

" Its not that, but what you can do is check on Denzel if his actually sleeping and not playing with that PsP that you bought him." I said and he obediently obeyed but before he went up the stairs he turn to me and smile.

" Tifa, tomorrow I'm going to leave to go to Bone village. I'll be back on friday night." He said with a small smile, i didn't know what was he telling me this. He said what ever he does is none of my concern so why is he tell me this.

I act like i didn't care. " Okay, well have a safe trip."

" Do you need something from bone village?"

I raise an eyebrow, this was a first. " No Cloud but thanks."


End file.
